


tous mes rêves deviennent réalité (all my dreams come true)

by malfoys



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, archiebetty, barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys/pseuds/malfoys
Summary: — a series of short, dreamy tales for a certain redheaded boy and a blonde-haired girl
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 21





	tous mes rêves deviennent réalité (all my dreams come true)

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, thank you for reading this series! this is basically to fulfill our barchie ~needs~
> 
> notes:  
> 1) this is a collection of **unrelated** one shots told by archie & betty !!!  
> 2) **warning** : lots of pining, softness, && (sometimes) broken hearts
> 
> enjoy! 💖

It was a Friday night, the sun had disappeared for hours now. The light settled into a gentle darkness with illuminating stars resembling a billion simultaneous heartbeats. A few windows glowed deep into the night, but only two souls were staring into the night sky.

Betty Cooper climbed onto the Andrews' rooftop (quite skillfully, Archie may add). He prepared for a 'date' on his rooftop: laying out a blanket, bringing some snacks (pretty much the whole 9 yards). Neither of them dared to say the word 'date', something foreign in their vocabulary. But Archie Andrews pretended it was in his head.

They huddled together (the night was colder than they anticipated) under the blanket. There was something exhilarating about having their skins touch, feeling an certain intimacy between the other party. Archie didn't know if Betty felt the same thing, but it was enough for him to be this _close_.

It was late at night, the time was inching to midnight. Betty Cooper usually didn't stay up this late, though neither of them really cared. They spent the night talking about a multitude of things: going to another country, starting a new government, and most of all, what was the best flavor of ice-cream. Admittedly, the last topic lasted for about an hour.

"C'mon, Betts. You are crazy. _Vanilla_?" He arched his eyebrows. "You really stand by vanilla?" 

Betty crossed her hands and defiantly swung her ponytail. "What's wrong with simplicity?"

"God, you're insane." Archie grinned, poking at her shoulders. "There's a billion different flavors and you stick with vanilla."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Didn't think we'd be arguing about this tonight."

Archie Andrews exhaled and took in the scenery. He felt alive here, the crisp cold air engulfed their bubble of warmth. He would argue that the scenery was the girl next to him, but he tried his best not to stare at Betty. 

"Arch, I'm cold." Betty said and shivered a little. She suggested. "Do you think we should-" (go back in?) Archie quickly put that to a stop, not ready to end the night. Archie Andrews offered his green sweatshirt, one of his favorites. He didn't personally like wearing green, but Betty said he looked good in it, which was a reason enough for him to do so. 

Betty happily obliged and wore his sweatshirt. It was hard to ignore how good she looked tonight and he couldn't help but stare. She took note and asked him what was up.

"Oh, nothing." He quickly said and turned immediately, so she didn't take note of his blushed cheeks. 

"What, do you think I look good?" Betty offered a cheeky grin sarcastically. Yes, he did. "Am I stunning now?" 

"Pfft, yeah!" He joined in the banter, teasing her (but not really). She nudged him softly and for a brief moment, he thought he saw her blushing, too. He later said quietly, "Yeah." (But she didn't quite hear that).

"Arch, your face is really red." She remarked, touching his face. "It's _cold_."

He didn't say anything but let her touch his face, her fingers tracing his soft cheeks. His eyes followed hers, which examined every inch of his face until she reached his eyes. Betty Cooper cupped his face with her warm (delicate) hands and he felt a rush inside his heart. "There, do you feel okay?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "I'm okay." In reality, he wasn't sure. His head felt dizzy and he desperately wanted her to touch every inch of him. 

Betty told him that his face was still cold and wasn't sure what to do. So she pressed her temple against his, hoping that his face would warm up more - and that set Archie's heart on fire. 

He could feel her breath against his skin and felt sparks combust in this chilly air. His heart was pounding rapidly and Archie hoped she couldn't feel that. She didn't move, but stayed close to him with her eyes closed. He didn't know what to do but he never wanted this moment to end. He wondered what Betty Cooper was feeling, if she felt the same way he did.

Then her eyelids opened and her brilliant blue eyes pierced through Archie's soul (and he felt alive again). "Are you doing better, Arch?"

"I think so."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes, please."

The pair stayed on his rooftop for the night, their bodies cuddled in the blanket until the sun rose into the sky. That morning, he found her arms still on his face, keeping him warm.

(And that was one way Betty Cooper said I love you without actually saying it).

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, lovelies!! leave a comment if u liked it :^))


End file.
